Sehun's Cute Hoobae
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Luhan si mungil yang suka menguntitnya, pemalu, cerewet dan membuat Sehun merasa jengkel, tapi Luhan juga yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. "Tidak usah sok peduli padaku, memang kau ini siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu dan kau seenaknya mengatakan suka!" -Sehun, "YaTuhan, apa salahku punya kekasih macam kau, Hun?"- Luhan. HUNHAN, YAOI.


**Oh, Sunbae!**

 **Hunhan**

 **Romance**

 **Oneshot**

 **Warning : YAOI, BL, typos, abal-abal-_-**

 **.**

 **.**

Pribadi yang dingin dan tak banyak bicara. Wajah rupawan. Pintar. Serta tampang datar. Ya, sedatar hidup laki-laki bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu. Ia tak punya banyak teman, karena minimnya rasa sosialisasi dalam dirinya. Berasal dari keluarga terpandang namun sudah tidak sempurna lagi.

Ayah dan Ibunya bercerai satu tahun yang lalu. Mereka saling sibuk satu sama lain, tak pernah terlihat mesra layaknya sepasang suami-istri biasanya. Karena pada dasarnya mereka menikah tanpa cinta. Dijodohkan. Tch, Konyol!

"Sehun-ah, biasakah aku meminjam buku catatan kimiamu?"

Sehun memandangnya datar, "Kenapa harus milikku?"

Perempuan berambut pirang yang sebenarnya menyukai Sehun sejak lama itu tersenyum malu-malu, bibirnya agak tergagap saking gugupnya "Ahh, kata Naeun catatanmu selalu rapi dan mudah dipahami. Jadi.. boleh ya?"

"Ya"

Dan setelah menyerahkan buku miliknya. Perempuan tadi lantas berlari ke bangkunya sendiri dimana dua orang temannya ikutan terpekik senang. Merasa lega karena salah satu temannya sudah berani mendekati laki-laki yang dia sukai.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia bosan sekali. Tungkai kaki panjangnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas menuju tempat favoritnya. Perpustakaan. Dimana dia bisa merasakan keheningan dan kesunyian yang ia suka. Ia mulai memilah-milah buku yang ingin ia baca, setelah menemukan yang cocok, Sehun duduk di bangku pojok dengan sebuah jendela besar disampingnya.

Matanya melirik ke suatu tempat. Dimana di balik rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi nan rapi itu seorang laki-laki mungil dengan bulu mata lentik sedang bersembunyi sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu memakai jas sekolah warna biru, menandakan kalau dirinya masih berada di tingkat satu. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang sudah berada di tingkat akhir dan memakai jas sekolah yang berbeda warna dengannya, biru kehitaman.

"Dia berdiri disitu dari tadi, apa tidak lelah?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Setengah wajahnya tertutup buku yang ia baca, dan matanya masih memperhatikan pria mungil tadi.

Itu sudah lama terjadi. Sehun juga menyadarinya, adik kelas yang diam-diam memperhatikannya. Dan akan mengeluarkan rona merah yang manis di pipinya saat dirinya tak sengaja menatap mata laki-laki itu.

Eh, tunggu. Apa tadi Sehun bilang.. manis?

 **.**

Luhan menghela nafas lelah. Menyukai seorang kakak kelas yang nyatanya tak pernah peduli pada sekitar itu memang sulit. Luhan mengaku lelah, ini sudah ke delapan bulannya ia menguntit orang itu diam-diam. Ia akan selalu mengintip dari balik rak-rak buku perpustakaan dengan hati-hati, sebuah keuntungan kalau dirinya suka berada disana. Dan tak akan takut akan merasa bosan.

"Dia sudah mau pergi, ya?" ucapnya sedih dan tak bersemangat. Kakak kelasnya telah beranjak dari kursi biasa dia duduki dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Luhan lalu menyibukkan dirinya kembali dengan buku-buku didepannya.

"Hey. Kau"

"Eh?!"

Luhan mengangakan mulutnya lebar, matanya membola lucu kearah laki-laki tegap didepannya ini. Loh, seingatnya dia tadi berjalan kearah pintu keluar lalu sekarang kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

Oh Sehun ada didepannya!

"Aku sering melihatmu kemari-" Sehun memandang penuh selidik kearah Luhan yang takut-takut disertai pipi yang merah padam "-dan kau juga selalu memperhatikanku"

Dan perkataan frontal Sehun mau tak mau membuat Luhan agak berjengit dan meremas tangannya gugup. Ia biasa memandang kakak kelasnya itu dari jauh, dan saat diberi kesempatan untuk bertatapan muka. Luhan malah menunduk dalam.

"A-Akuu.."

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke tubuh mungil laki-laki yang ternyata punya wajah cantik itu dengan pandangan datar andalannya "Kau itu, suka padaku ya?"

Mata rusa berbinar milik Luhan menatap Sehun dengan kekagetan yang luar biasa "Sunbae.."

Pria itu melirik name tag yang berada di dada sebelah kanan Luhan lalu kembali menatap laki-laki bermata rusa itu.

"A-Aku memang suka pada Sunbae" cicitnya pelan sekali. Berkat keadaan perpustakaan yang sunyi, Sehun masih bisa mendengar cicitan laki-laki didepannya ini.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Sunbae. Sunbae jangan benci aku, aku tau aku telah tidak sopan karna suka pada Sunbae" Luhan lalu membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali sambil meminta maaf. Sehun mengerutkan kening, Luhan suka padanya lantas untuk apa juga ia minta maaf?

Setelah itu Luhan berbalik ingin meninggalkan perpustakaan karena malu sekali telah mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada laki-laki yang selama ini ia sukai, sebelum tangan Sehun mencekalnya. "Benarkah?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

Luhan menunjukkan senyum lebarnya yang menggemaskan ke arah Sehun dan mengangguk semangat "Ya"

.

.

 **Untuk : Ayah**

 **Ayah, aku punya dua pilihan untuk masuk ke Universitas. Jurusan seni atau kedokteran?**

 **Dari : Ayah**

 **Tidak keduanya. Kuliah lah di jurusan Bisnis. Sebentar lagi kau akan menggantikan jabatan Ayah**

Sehun mendengus. Jurusan bisnis itu bukan pilihannya. Ia tak punya minat sama sekali, namun apa daya kalau Ayahnya selalu memaksanya untuk berakhir menjadi penerus perusahan Keluarga Oh itu. Ia mengecek ponselnya kembali dan memutuskan untuk meminta saran pada Ibunya, Ibunya seorang dokter bedah dan mungkin saja wanita itu mendukung keinginannya untuk sekolah kedokteran.

 **Untuk : Ibu**

 **Ibu, aku punya dua pilihan untuk masuk ke Universitas. Jurusan seni atau kedokteran?**

 **Dari : Ibu**

 **Pilihlah sesukamu.**

Dan jawaban acuh serta tak mau tahu dari Ibunya itu berhasil menyulut api kemarahan Sehun. Ia hanya ingin Ibunya kembali seperti saat ia masih kecil dulu, yang selalu melimpahkan kasih sayang padanya. Bukan seperti ini, ia merindukan sebuah keluarga yang utuh. Sangat!

"Sunbae!"

"Sunbae, apa Sunbae sudah memutuskan untuk kuliah dimana?" tanya Luhan ramah dan senyum lebar namun terkesan malu-malu yang selalu hinggap di wajahnya. ngomong-ngomong, semenjak kejadian dimana Luhan kepergok dulu, ia jadi tak sungkan-sungkan menyapa ataupun mengajak ngobrol Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk "Ya"

Luhan bertepuk tangan ceria "Woah! Semoga Sunbae diterima di kuliah yang Sunbae inginkan. Amin" katanya dengan senyum manis dan membuat matanya menyipit. Luhan terlihat dibesarkan dari keluarga yang baik-baik dan penuh kasih sayang dan itu membuatnya merasa sangat jengkel. Katakanlah ia iri, tapi itu memang benar.

"Tidak usah bersikap sok peduli padaku!, memangnya kau ini siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu dan seenaknya kau mengatakan kalau kau suka padaku. Tch, yang benar saja!" kata Sehun kasar disertai tatapan mata tajam yang mampu membuat Luhan kaku seketika.

Matanya berkaca-kaca, lalu tanpa sepatah katapun akhirnya Luhan berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang mengusap wajahnya gusar. Ia sudah lepas kendali, dan tidak sadar telah melampiaskan kemarahan akibat keluarganya pada anak polos dan baik macam Luhan.

Ia memegang dadanya. Ada rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti hatinya kala ia berucap kasar, apalagi melihat mata yang biasanya berbinar itu berkaca-kaca akibat ulahnya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk duduk bersimpuh di perpustakaan yang sepi itu. Ini sudah sore, dan sekolah telah dibubarkan sejak setengah jam lalu. Ia kembali merutuki dirinya, ia tau kalau Luhan hanya ingin bersikap peduli padanya bukannya sok peduli. Ia juga sadar jika kehadiran Luhan mampu membuat desiran-desiran aneh menyapa dirinya. Apalagi saat melihat senyum lebar serta tatapan berbinar bak anak umur lima tahun milik Luhan.

Suara hujan disertai petir-petir kecil menyadarkan Sehun untuk segera beranjak dan pulang. Ia sempatkan sebentar untuk pergi ke lorong tempat loker para siswa untuk mengecek apakah ada sebuah payung yang bisa ia jadikan perlindungan dari hujan deras. Ia ingat kalau ia jarang sekali membawa payung dan sering mengabaikan benda sepele yang nyatanya berguna itu.

Tidak hanya itu. Ia melihat Luhan.

Luhan yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan dua buah payung di tangannya yang sebelah kiri dan kanan. Beberapa bagian seragamnya sedikit basah terkena hujan.

"Luhan?"

"Sehun Sunbae, aku tau kalau Sunbae lupa lagi membawa payung. Sunbae bisa memakai punyaku dulu –ah, maafkan aku, maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur. Aku hanya tidak ingin Sunbae kehujanan dan sakit. Sunbae sebentar lagi akan lulus dan perlu bel-"

"Dimana tasmu?"

"Eh?" Luhan mendongak dari tundukan kepalanya "Sudah dirumah"

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia merasa terenyuh atas tindakan nekat laki-laki mungil ini. Ia mengambil payung ditangan Luhan dengan perasaan campur aduk. "Kau tidak marah dengan perkataanku tadi?"

"Ha? Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanya Luhan sok lupa, padahal kalau mengingat ucapan Sehun tadi hatinya berdenyut-denyut sakit sekali. Serius.

Sehun kembali menatapnya tajam dan membuat Luhan berjengit dan merasa ciut.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku memang bersalah karena sudah menyukai Sunbae" kata Luhan lirih sekali dan sarat akan rasa sedih. Luhan mulai berjalan keluar dan membentangkan payungnya diikuti Sehun yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Petir kembali bersahutan. Dan itu buruk sekali bagi Luhan. Ia sudah berdoa agar Tuhan menghentikan petir menyebalkan itu, dan Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doanya. Melihat Luhan yang ragu-ragu melangkah, Sehun lalu menoleh dan menatap pas ke mata laki-laki itu "Kau takut petir, ya?"

"O-oh, iya. Hehee"

Seulas senyum tipis Sehun berikan pada Luhan. dan Luhan bersumpah kalau kakak kelasnya ini berlipat-lipat terlihat lebih tampan. Astaga! Luhan jatuh cinta lagi pada Oh Sehun!

Diam-diam Sehun menautkan jemarinya di jemari tangan Luhan. Terasa hangat dan nyaman, apalagi ukuran tangan Luhan sungguh pas bila berada didalam genggaman tangan milik Sehun.

Perut Luhan terasa geli akibat rasa senang berlebih yang menjalar pada tubuhnya. Rasanya ia ingin berguling-guling di lantai dan berteriak histeris. Namun ia masih waras untuk melakukan itu, kawan.

"Loh, Loh Sunbae"

"Kenapa, Luhan?"

"A-ah tidak jadi.."

"Maaf.."

"Sudah kumaafkan!" Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Bukan itu" Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya dan menatap Luhan dalam "Maaf karena telah iri padamu, Lu?"

"Sunbae iri padaku, kenapa?"

"Kau selalu terlihat ceria dan pasti kau berada dalam keluarga yang penuh kasih sayang. Tidak sepertiku.. kejadian tadi murni karena aku benar-benar merasa marah kerena diacuhkan oleh orangtuaku sendiri. Dan tanpa sadar, aku meluapkannya padamu. Aku sungguh minta maaf, Luhan" beberapa air mata mengalir di pipi Sehun saat mengatakan tadi, Luhan yang merasa iba lantas hanya bisa mengusap punggung laki-laki tampan itu dengan lembut dan mengusap lelehan air mata Sehun.

"Kau juga yang membuatku merasakan ini" tangan Luhan diarahkan di dada Sehun. Dan ia bisa merasakan kalau jantung Sehun berpacu cepat sekali. Mirip dengan detakan jantungnya sekarang ini.

"Aku menyayangimu, Lu"

Sore hari dengan hujan deras itu adalah kejadian dimana pertama kali Sehun mendekap tubuh Luhan dengan hangat dan penuh rasa sayang. Sehun mengaku kalau ia sudah terjebak dalam kebaikan hati laki-laki mungil ini. Perasaan hangat dan sayang yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Sedangkan Luhan, ia tersenyum haru dan tak lama kemudian ia membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Aku juga, Sunbae"

 **Epilog**

"YA! Ya! Bangunlah! Kau ingin melamun terus, heh?"

Sehun mengerjabkan matanya pelan, dan pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap matanya adalah sang kekasih yang sedang berkacak pinggang dengan wajah malas.

"Oh Sehun!"

"Ckck, iya-iya. Dasar bawel!"

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Sehun akhirnya keluar dari mobil dan berjalan beriringan ke lorong rumah sakit. Sudah dua hari ia demam tinggi dan kekasih cantiknya itu uring-uringan untuk memeriksakan keadaanya

"Ini salahmu karena terlalu banyak bekerja dan melupakan makan! Kau juga suka sekali hujan-hujanan, memangnya itu sehat untuk tubuhmu?!" omel kekasihnya dengan bersungut-sungut. Sehun hanya terkekeh lalu mengecup pipi putih itu dengan kalem.

"Kalau aku sakit kan ada kau yang mengurusku" ucap Sehun santai.

"Ya Tuhan, apa salahku punya kekasih seperti kau Sehun?"

Sehun berdecak, lalu mencubit dagu runcing kekasihnya "Heh, yang suka duluan itu kau. Tidak ingat ya kalau kau sering menguntitku di perpustakaan? Aah, aku rindu sekali pada bocah polos dan manis itu.. tidak seperti yang disampingku ini. Cerewet dan suka sekali mengomel" ungkap Sehun membuat pipi sang kekasih merah padam. Ia bungkam seketika, dan pura-pura tidak mendengar apapun.

"Jangan banyak bicara, atau demammu akan naik lagi"

"Malu, ya?"

"Aniya!"

"Ish, Luhan-ku kenapa jadi galak begini, sih? Kembalilah seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Kau sangat menggemaskan tahu!"

"Tidak mau! Kau ingin aku kembali menjadi bocah dan menyukai kakak kelas berwajah datar dan kasar?"

"Tapi kan akhirnya kau jadi kekasihku juga, malah sudah mau jadi istri" Sehun lalu merangkul Luhan dengan sayang, Luhan berdecak. Namun kepalanya tetap ia sandarkan di bahu tegap kekasihnya, dan sedikit berdesis kala kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit panas Sehun.

"Sudah jangan cerewet. Ayo lekas menemui dokter dan pulang, aku akan membuatkan bubur ayam kesukaanmu"

"Assa! Terimakasih calon istri, hehee"

"Cium aku dulu, Sehun.."

Sehun melongo "Disini?"

 **END**

 **AKHIRNYA END. YESS! Ini terinspirasi dari anime Yaoi 'Sekaichii Hatsukoi' yang pastinya terkenal dan so sweet banget. Kalian pasti tau anime ini kan? Ya kan? Pasti tau :D. Tidak semuanya sama, cuman beberapa yang saya ambil.**

 **Apa disini Luhan kelihatan miris banget?:3, aduh engga tau pas selesai liat anime ini aku lngsung pengen buat ff yang pastinya pair Hunhan. Yuhuu, yg Hunhan shipper angkat kakinya dong =D**

 **Sedikit curhat, ff saya yg 'Raport' dihapus sama pihak ffn. Demi Alloh, saya sedih banget TT. Dan untuk mengobati sakit hati saya, saya akirnya mutar otak buat bikin ini ff. Yeheyyy..**

 **Apakah kalian berkenan Review lagi? Ehehehe..**


End file.
